


Size Difference

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Size Difference

  Shaxx wraps his hand around Zavala's wrist, fingers overlapping by nearly an entire digit, and squeezes to feel the thunder beneath blue skin while their tongues tangle. When Shaxx finally concedes and retreats to draw breath, he takes the opportunity to stretch out his neck.

  “Are you alright?” Zavala smooths his free hand across the broad plane of muscle in front of him.

  Shaxx tucks his chin to reply. “Yes, but I would be better if you were not so far away.”

  They are skin to skin, toe to toe. Zavala parses the implication of the playful jab almost immediately and doesn't seem to find much humor in the reminder of their vertical difference. Shaxx chuckles at his partner's steely look.

  “I can fix that for us, if you have no objections.”

  “I have many objections,” Zavala announces gravely before his lips twitch, “but none grievous enough to delay your generous solution.”

  “Then allow me.”

  Shaxx stoops with a grin and finds Zavala's mouth for more kisses while he smooths callused hands along the backs of the shorter Titan's thighs. Zavala is contrite at first, only allowing the briefest of love pecks as he grumbles.

  “Our difference would not seem so stark if you would let us couple in that perfectly functional bed over there.”

  Shaxx hums agreement but gives no indication he will consider moving from their place just inside the door. He finds his grip and hauls Zavala straight up. Even if he were not imbued with the power of the Light, it would be an easy task physically and they've certainly had many nights of practice. Zavala wraps his legs around Shaxx's waist, for the added stability as much as the illusion of participation. Even more so for the way it brings their cocks into alignment.

  Most men would feel small compared to Shaxx but Zavala has never let his partner's greater size intimidate him. Especially not in this particular arena. Zavala squeezes and strokes them together, hand not quite managing a full grip around both, and he eyes the extra length where Shaxx's rigid cock rises beyond his own.

  Feigned resistance is abandoned. Zavala's mouth drifts open in a soft noise of appreciation and Shaxx moves in to claim the open territory with teeth and tongue. They roll against each other in careful counterpoint, Shaxx catches the divot of Zavala’s navel more than once in a pleasant hint at what they could be doing.

  The wall does not shudder when Shaxx leans back, the dorms were meant to withstand an array of conceivable Guardian abuse, but Zavala's entire world shifts when Shaxx settles into a wide-legged lean.

  “No need to show off,” Zavala breathes stuck somewhere between arousal and chastisement.

  “You know I haven't even begun.”

  With some minor adjustments and a healthy dose of increasingly sloppy kisses, Shaxx breaches his partner's impossibly tight hole. Zavala mouths at Shaxx's chest when he can't find the coordination to continue kissing and drools uselessly when wide hands spread his cheeks and lift him by the ass before dipping him back down on just a fraction of red hot dick.

  One of Shaxx's wide hands sneaks up to cup the nape of Zavala's neck, fingertips trailing to nearby smooth patches of jaw and flirting with a collar bone. The other traces a path from one blue cheek, across the back, and finally wraps around the opposite hip leaving Shaxx's forearm a stable bar across the small of Zavala's back. Then the Crucible handler guides his partner to lean back, to hover above the floor with nothing but a hand and an arm to support him. The slope of their bodies reclining mid-air forms an obscene, obtuse angle and Zavala's chest heaves when he understands Shaxx's plan to fuck him just like this.

  “Now,” Shaxx admits with a chuckle as he guides Zavala up his cock with the brace of his arm, “I'm showing off.”

   He pounds into Zavala with bucks of his hips and the aid of his arm until the Awoken demands it harder, faster, deeper in increasingly delirious demands. Shaxx tightens his grip on his partner's neck and obliges because he knows that things that are small are not always fragile. 


End file.
